All Nighters
by RocKofAgeS
Summary: My first Fic! It's about what the title says it is. RoyXRiza. Special guest star appearances. Bit of humor. Rated T for safety. 3rd CHAPTER UP! Enjoy!
1. The Proposition

**Author's Note: Hey dudes! RocKofAgeS here with her first story on ever! wOOp! I hope you enjoy it, it's been a work in progress for quite a while** **now. Please, leave any comments or flames or anything, I don't care. I'd just like to know that people actually read it, that's all. Oh, and Riza and Roy are probably out of character. I tried to avoid that, but I don't know if I did such a bang-up job. But, whatever, Enjoy!**

**Ps - there's a black-hole reference in here, and I'd just like to say that it's in tribute to my best friend Faimie, who's science project today was about black holes. That's right, science projects in high school. Great job my friend, lmao.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, It would only be about Roy and his band of misfits.**

* * *

It's a lost cause. She knows she can never have him.

But he's the one and only thing she wants.

She will occasionally look up at him while he works, checking to make sure he's not slacking, though, she sometimes uses that as her excuse just to look at him. To look at his face, his eyes, his lips, his broad shoulders, his muscular arms, though they are hidden under many layers of uniform. Her eyes travel back up to his eyes for a brief second more before she looks back down at her paperwork and continues to do her job.

On some days, if she is feeling particularly ambitious, she will finish all of her work early so that she can stand behind him and supervise from there.

She would become the most tempted on Friday all-nighters, which would be pulled every once in a while, if Roy was extremely behind schedule. She would mentally curse herself every time she'd think about how it was only the two of them in the building, and that if something were to happen, no one would be around to know.

Tonight was another all-nighter.

She had just come back to her desk after making herself a nice cup of tea. Just before reaching her chair, she placed a cup of coffee on Roy's desk for him.

"Thanks, Lieutenant", he said.

"Your welcome, sir", she replied in her usual monotonous way as she sat back down at her desk.

"You know, since it's off hours, you don't have to address me like that anymore. You can just call me Roy."

"No thanks, sir.", she replied. Every time they pulled an all-nighter, he'd say that to her. And every time her answer was no.

She couldn't help it. If she started calling him Roy, she might let her feelings slip, and that wouldn't be good. The military frowned down upon military personel fraterinizing with eachother. They could lose their jobs.

She worked harder and faster on her papers.

Roy was also almost done with his.

Soon they would part ways. He would walk her home, just to be a kind gentleman, since it was so late at night, though it's not like she needed the protection. It was still nice of him, though.

"So Lieutenant, anything else I have to do?", asked Roy, who suddenly appeared right in front of her desk, a stack of papers in his arms.

"Nope, that's it for tonight", she said, putting her papers into a pile, and then standing in order to take Roy's papers from him. She'd still need to review a few more things, but she didn't want to keep Roy there, he looked really worn out.

"What about you? It looks like you've still got some stuff to do." said Roy, handing her his stack.

"Well, yes, but it won't take me long. You get home and go to bed.", she answered.

"Hmmmm. On second thought, I think I'm gonna stay here with you and wait for you to finish up. I mean, it can't be very fun in here when you're all by yourself.", a grin spread across Roy's face as he finished his sentence.

"No sir, don't wor–" "I told you, call me Roy. And it isn't a problem, I'll stay. I wasn't planning on hitting the bar tonight anyway. So, you go change into some more comfortable clothes, I'll make you some fresh tea, and then you'll finish your work." "But..." "No buts, go", he said as he pushed her towards the door. She reluctantly went.

When she came back she was wearing a pair of faded, old-looking jeans that had a slight flare at the bottom, and the black turtle-neck that she wore under her uniform shirt.

She saw Roy sitting on one of the couches with her tea in one hand and the papers in the other.

She proceeded towards him, slightly blushing as she sat indian style on the couch next to him. He handed her her papers and placed her mug of tea on the floor next to the arm of the couch.

She began to read over the documents, but could hardly concentrate. She could feel Roy's eyes on her, watching her work. She blushed slightly.

Roy must have caught the blush.

"So lieutenant, when was the last time you went out and had some fun?", that goofy grin appeared on his face again.

"Not since college. Why?", she was rather startled by the context of the question. What did he have planned?

Roy proceeded to shift closer to her, so that now he was sitting indian style with his back to the arm of the couch, facing her.

He had taken his jacket and boots off while she was changing, so the only thing separating her from the chest that had alluded her for so long was a light blue button-down dress shirt, whose two top buttons had been undone.

She tried her hardest not to look as nervous as she felt, but she was having a hard time doing so.

"Well, you see lieutenant, I was a bit concerned about the fact that you never talk of going out with friends, so I thought, for the sake of keeping everyone in my company in tip-top condition, which includes keeping them happy, I would take you out to dinner, say, tomorrow at 7?" Roy finished with his trademark grin.

Riza almost fell off the couch. She couldn't believe her ears. Roy Mustang, _the Colonel Roy Mustang_, had just asked her, Riza Hawkeye, on a date. She was scared to speak, just in case it turned out to just be a figment of her imagination. She just stared at him for a minute, letting it sink in, when finally she answered, "I would love to", as cool-ly and Riza-soldier-like as she could. Though, on the inside, she felt like she could just burst with happiness.

"Wonderful. I'll pick you up from your house. Now, finish that work of yours so that we can leave this dog pound", Roy grinned even wider than before.

Riza tried her hardest to finish her work as quickly as possible, but it was no use. All of a sudden she felt a chill run down her spine, she had gotten rather abruptly very cold. She could feel the Colonel's eyes on her, those beautiful eyes of his, like black holes, they could drag her in with one glance, and she'd be lost forever in a sea of liquid lead. _Whoa whoa whoa, back to work. At least pretend you're doing something_, Riza mentally slapped herself.

She tried once again to at least feign a work-like state, but she was startled by a yawn and a stretch from the Colonel, who, upon seeing he had gotten her attention, said, "You know, I'm really tired, and it's rather chilly in here, don't you think? Maybe we'd both be more comfortable if we got a little closer. I saw you shiver before, I know you wouldn't mind the heat of a flame alchemist right about now, would you?" the boyish grin was back.

Riza couldn't resist. She had been waiting for this moment for so long.

"What happens on the couch, stays on the couch", she said, she couldn't resist a bit of comedy. She was a rather funny person, but she would never let any of her co-workers ever know that.

The colonel laughed heartily as Riza shifted closer to him. Roy changed direction so that now his back was on an angle to where the arm of the couch meets the back. He kept his legs crossed, and Riza was able to sit right in the middle of them, with her back to his chest. She rested her head back on his right shoulder, and she arched her legs so that she'd have something to lean her paper work on. Roy put his arms around Riza's waist, folding his hands together on her stomach.

Riza tried one again to feign work, but now she couldn't even look at the papers. She was in perpetual heaven. Roy realized she wasn't actually working, and a small smile appeared on his face. "You know, if you aren't gonna work, why hold the papers? Might as well relax, office hours have ended, we're not even supposed to be here right now. If there's anything in that pile that needs to immediately be done or that could potentially get either of us scolded for not doing it, I'll take the blame. I mean, I _am _your colonel."

With that, Roy took the stack from Riza and put them on the ground, along with her pen.

"Now, lets just relax for once, okay?" this was one request Riza could undoubtedly agree to. She lightly nodded her head in agreement and gave in to the bliss she was experiencing. She rose and fell with every breath the colonel took. He slowly rose his hand to take her hair out of its clip, and then let her beautiful golden locks slip through his fingers.

She slowly intertwined her fingers with the hand he left on her stomach. She brought it up to her face, placing it softly on her cheek. Feeling the blisters and scars of war still present on his hands. She began remembering everything they had gone through together, all the fighting, all the dying, all the destruction. She couldn't help it, she let a tear roll down her cheek. She was in the arms of the one man she had tried so hard to protect all these years. The one man she would give it all for.

The tear hit Roy's hand, and after feeling it, he slowly lifted her chin, causing her to have to shift on to her side partially, and he kissed her. At first only lightly, but then it became deeper after he could tell that Riza wasn't going to attempt to shoot him for doing so. Honestly the last thing she would have wanted to do right now was shoot him. _The world could end right now and I wouldn't care, because I've finally found true happiness_, Riza thought.

**_BAM!_** The door slammed open, the lights flicked on.

"Man, why the hell do we have to come in now! It's 6 o'clock in the morning on a fuckin satur— " Havoc's unlit cigaret dropped clear out of his mouth. Breda, Feury, and Farman tried their hardest not to move, hoping that maybe if they stood very still, they wouldn't be seen. Riza and Roy stopped kissing, but their faces were still very close together, Roy was still holding on to Riza, his hand was still on her chin, but both of their eyes were wide, and their mouths were slightly open. Shock and fear were written all over their faces, but most of all, embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Hughes was the last one to enter the room, and the first one to speak, "well well well! I _knew_ this day would come! I told you, Roy, you have to settle down, and you sure picked a fine lady to do it with. Riza, I'm just so happy for you, you and Roy make an excellent couple" Hughes was bubbling with excitement, "oh, wait till I tell Gracia!"

She didn't even realize it, but Roy had gotten up from the couch and was now facing everyone with a menacing look on his face. His fingers were poised for action. "Either all of you leave, right now, and forget this ever happened, or I end your lives in a slow and painful death. Choose. NOW."

Everyone slowly backed out of the room, leaving Roy and Riza by themselves once again. Riza gingerly stood up and headed for her desk, gathering her personal belongings. Roy still stood in the middle of the room, but he had let his hands drop back down to his sides. He had a look of despair on his face, and his eyes focused on some unseen subject on the floor. After she got her things together, Riza went over to Roy and leaned in, giving him a small kiss on the cheek, then whispered, "7 o'clock, right? I'll be waiting." and with that she left.

A small smile appeared on his face. _Hughes, you couldn't have been more right._

* * *

**Remember, PLEEZ leave a comment or whatever. I'd really appretiate it, seeing as it's my first story and all. LATER!**


	2. The Promise

**Author's Note: woooow-ee! I've gotten 9 reviews so far! This is most triumphant! Thanks you guys so much, I can't believe it was so well-liked! I'm even on a person's favorites and two people's author watch list! Lunaticz, this is a special shout-out for you. I smiled and giggled when I read your comment, lol. And thanks to coldhardpaine-85 for being the first to review. And thanks to the air alchemist for putting me on her favorite stories list! Okay, okay, I'm ready to settle down and write now. Though, I have to say, I wasn't too sure I was even going to continue this story, but I guess I will since so many people were like "I can't wait for the next chapter!" and stuff. So, well, here you go, chapter 2 of All-Nighters. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA... yet, mwahahahaha!**

* * *

It was 5 o'clock now. She had been doing laundry all day and finally it was time for her to start getting ready. A tough decision lay ahead of her though... what to wear. Should she get dressed up? Or should she go casual? Roy wasn't very specific about the nitty gritty details. Knowing Roy as well as she did though, she tried to imagine what _he _might wear.

_Hmmm, such a charmer... maybe he'd wear something like black slacks and a silk button down shirt... hmm.. I wonder how that silky shirt would feel against my skin... or better yet, that silky skin of his... oh, to feel those arms around me again, but this time without that pesky cloth— _"WHOA! whoa! whoa! Focus Riza, Focus! Just pick an outfit, put it on, and wait for Roy. deep breath okay, lets try this again." Black Hayate just stared at his master in amazement, wondering what had gotten her so jumpy. Usually it's him doing the jumping.

After many clothing items were tossed about the room, finally an outfit was chosen. It was a black, silky, chinese-style top with red detailing, along with a black, silky skirt that rose about four to five inches above the knee. With these she wore almost knee-high black leather boots, and she tied her hair back into two small buns on the back of her head. She put a red lucky bead bracelet on her right wrist.

Last but not least, she made sure she put her fully loaded gun into her holster which she strapped around her thigh.

By now it was 6:30. She quickly put down a bowl of food for Hayate and prepared her purse and jacket.

At exactly 7 o'clock, the door bell rang, and Riza's heart jumped. She quickly scuffled over to the door, and opened it with a gasp. Roy was wearing black slacks, a red, silk, button-down shirt with the top two buttons unbuttoned, a black dress jacket with the buttons undone and the collar flipped up, and shiny black leather shoes. His boyish grin appeared, and he scanned Riza up and down.

"You look gorgeous, Lieutenant", Roy said, his voice as smooth as creme.

"Y-You don't look too bad yourself, Colonel", Riza was surprised she was even able to spit out the words. Just seeing her colonel looking so— unbelievably gorgeous made her swoon. _This is exactly why he's so popular with women. Just one look at him could send you intoa state of shock. I don't think I've ever seen him dressed like this before in all the years I've known him. _

_Who knew Riza had it in her. She's like an angel. I've never seen such a gorgeous woman in my life. Of all the women I've dated, none were as ravishing as her. And, unfortunately, she's the only woman I'll never be able to have._ _I swear, when I become fuhrer— _" so, ready to go?" Roy would finish his mental conversation later. _Best not make Hawkeye wait, knowing her she's got her gun hidden on her somewhere._

"Yes", replied Riza.

"Excellent. Well, I hope you don't mind, but I got us a chauffeur, I mean, I wasn't going to make you walk. Such a beautiful woman like yourself should be treated with care", and with that, Roy opened the back door to one of the military cars. Riza thanked him and stepped in. That's when she noticed who was driving. "Lieutenant Hughes? What are you doing here?"

"What's up! I'm your chauffeur for the night. And, by the way, you don't have to call me Lieutenant now, it's the weekend. Just call me Hughes, or Maes, whichever you prefer", Hughes said with a smile.

Roy had gotten in the car as well, and Hughes drove down the street. After a few minutes, Hughes pulled up in front of a restaurant named **Cebu**. It looked very private and trendy. Roy got out and held the door for Riza. Just before exiting she said good bye to Hughes, and then followed Roy inside. They walked up to a waiter, who asked if they had reservations.

"Yes, they're under Mustang", replied Roy.

"Hmm, ah yes, Mustang for two?" asked the waiter.

"Correct."

"Right this way, please."

They were lead into a room that was lit only by candle-light. The candles were placed everywhere around the room. She could tell that the walls were a burgundy-red color. The waiter lead them to their table, and they sat, accepting their menus from the waiter.

"My name is Matthew, I'll be your waiter for the night. Is there anything I can get you before you decide what you'd like for dinner this evening?"

"Yes, we'd like a bottle of your finest wine", replied Roy, a small smile appearing as he did so.

"Right away, sir", said the waiter, and with that, he disappeared into the kitchen area.

"So, what do you think of this place? Hughes and Gracia had eaten here before and they told me it was very nice, so I figured it would be worth try", Roy said to her, placing his elbows on the table, folding his hands, and resting his chin on them.

"Oh yes, it's very... enjoyable and... romantic. Definitely a nice place for couples", she said as she scanned the room, noticing now that the whole place was full of couples. It was tough to say romantic, but that's exactly what this place was: romantic. The candles, the colors, all the right touches to make a first date perfect. _So I guess Roy **did**_ _have other intentions, it wasn't just wishful thinking. This is definitely the best place for a first date. All it's missing is 'Lover's Lane' and a goodnight kiss, though I guess you supply those things yourself._

"Hmmm, romantic is the perfect word for this restaurant. I didn't think places like this still existed" Roy chuckled.

Their wine came, and the waiter poured it into their glasses. It was a most exquisite wine, aged to perfection. _This will definitely cost a pretty penny, though I'm sure Roy's using the military's budget for this._

Time passed, they ordered their food and talked about things such as work and their co-workers. Riza was truly enjoying herself and she could tell Roy was, too. They had made a deal that off-hours they'd stop calling each other by rank, and instead call each other by name, that way it wouldn't always seem like they're trapped in the 'dog pound'. After they finally finished their meals, Roy ordered them a chocolate ice-cream milkshake which they shared.

After Roy paid the bill and they left the restaurant, Roy turned to Riza and said, "well, how would you like to go for a walk through the park?" Riza couldn't refuse, "I'd love to." Roy grinned.

Roy looked around them a bit, and then locked arms with Riza. They walked to the park, walked along the path that lead right along side the ocean, and then they eventually found a nice bench where they decided to sit down and rest.

"I swear, when I'm fuhrer I'll make sure we're allowed to do this as often as we'd like, without having to worry about being caught."

That's when reality hit Riza once again, and she realized the consequences of her actions. If they were to get caught, god knows what would happen to them. Roy would never become fuhrer. Roy could feel her tense up, and got worried. "Riza, what's the matter?"

Riza looked at him with sad, longing eyes and said, "Roy, you're absolutely right. What if someone catches us? You'll never get to become fuhrer then. If our actions will cause you to lose the one thing you've been working at all these years, it's not worth it. I think I should go ho— " Riza was cut off by Roy's lips up against hers.

At first she was startled, and tried to resist, but Roy had a strong grip on her, and she couldn't pull away. She gave in and let Roy do as he wished. They just sat there, lips locked, Roy's left hand wrapped around the small of her back, his right hand on her shoulder. Riza had slipped both her arms around Roy's neck. She could feel all of his passion, she could feel just how much he wanted this, so she let him, she gave in. Riza Hawkeye never gave up, never gave in, but for Roy, she'd do anything. Eventually they stopped, and she blushed heavily. She folded her hands in her lap and just looked at the ground, not knowing what she should say or do.

That's when Roy spoke up, "I don't care anymore. Let them do what they want to me. I'll become fuhrer one day, whether they like it or not. I'm going to change things around here. I'm going to make things better. So if anyone tries to stop this, if anyone tries to take you from me, I won't hesitate, I'll burn them to a crisp. They'll never make you feel unsafe again. Let _me _protect _you _now. I promise, things are going to change, and then we can be together. Let them try and take me on, I'm not afraid."

"Is that so, colonel?" a voice spoke from the dark of the trees behind them.

Riza immediately retrieved her gun from it's holster and was poised for action.

Roy slipped on his alchemy gloves which he had kept in his pocket, just in case.

"Show yourself!", Riza shouted.

The unknown voice laughed, and then began to step forward.

"You know colonel, that was quite the speech, but you and I both know it's a load of shit. At the rate you're going, sure, you _might_ _just_ become fuhrer, but you know you can't fraternize with other military personel. There are major consequences for such behaviors. Are you willing to become fuhrer even if it means giving up your little girlfriend over there? I seriously doubt that. It seems her and that Lieutenant Hughes are the only things keeping you going. So that's why I'm willing to accept a bribe, if you're up for it, that is."that's whenhe finally stepped forward from the shadows.

Riza and Roy both gasped.

It was Brigadier General Gran.

* * *

**Author's Notes: BWAHAHAHHA! I felt like leaving everyone at a cliffhanger, mostly because I'm tired of typing and I'd rather break this up a little bit more. Sooooooo, what did you think? As good as the first chapter? Well, if you wouldn't mind, how about some reviews? I hope you enjoyed it, LATER!**


	3. The Joust

**Author's note: OH MY GOD! IT'S THE APOCALYPSE! I ACTUALLY UPDATED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! well, I just wanted to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. Between this and Sun-kissed, it seems you guys really like my writing and shit. So, thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm so glad to hear that people enjoy what I do. I apologize for not updating sooner, it's just because I'm such a lazy bum. I actually have a one-shot in the works... of my mind... but it will be typed out soon, I swear! I'd also like to do a shout-out to my peeps Faimie and Maria, who are both now officially fans of FMA. Maria is even in love with Roy, heehee. Ok ok, without further ado, here it is, chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: nah, it's not mine. Sorry...**

* * *

Riza and Roy both gasped.

It was Brigadier General Gran.

Roy's mouth hung open. Gran? Here? If he really did hear their whole conversation, then that would be it, Roy would never become fuhrer, and Riza would be transfered, or, even worse, discharged.

Riza kept her stoic face, but she couldn't help the fact that her heart was racing.

_No No No! This is all wrong! We were supposed to be happy together, forever, never leaving eachother's side! I'm supposed to protect her! I... I can't let her down like this! I can't ruin everything we've ever worked for... **she's** ever worked for! I can't let her down! I **can't**!_ Millions of thoughts racing through his mind, Roy stepped forward, hand still raised, ever-ready for action.

"What do you want from us", Roy said calmly, though he couldn't completely hide the hint of fear present in his voice.

Gran just laughed, took a deep breath, and walked straight up to Roy, his face mere inches away from the smaller colonel's, "I want you to give up. Go home. Forget about ever becoming fuhrer. I don't care what it takes... I will make sure it is done."

Roy just snarled, never flinching due to the close proximity of Gran's face.

Gran smirked, and his eyes traveled to Riza, who had her gun aimed at his heart, "or, colonel, you could just discharge that lieutenant of yours. If you do so, then I will let you continue to try and worm your way to the top. It's your choice, colonel. So what will it be?"

Roy's eyes narrowed, but he quickly regained his composure, and even flashed one of his trademark smirks, "neither."

Gran glared at Roy for a second, right before he took a step back, "In that case..."

Gran pulled his arm back, and Riza clicked off the safety of her gun, but just before Gran could hit, and before Riza could shoot, Roy turned his head swiftly to Riza and forcefully said, "don't."

Riza froze, and Gran punched Roy square in the jaw.

Roy stumbled backwards a bit, but quickly caught himself. He glared at Gran, the familiar taste of blood forming in his mouth.

Gran just laughed a wicked, bellowing laugh, and said, "well colonel, if you'd like to do things the hard way, I'd be glad to oblige. Are you sure you still don't want to take me up on either of my offers?"

Roy just continued glaring.

"Well, if that's how you feel..." and so Gran once again punched Roy in the face.

Roy once again stumbled, but quickly regained his composure, and stood, glaring defiantly at his superior.

Riza didn't know what she should do. She took a step forward, prepared to end this punishment, but Roy just held out his arm, signaling for Riza to stay where she was.

Gran started to get pissed off by the behavior of mustang, so he decided to turn up the heat, "well colonel, it seems that you're trying to prove you actually _are _a man. But that's not going to do you a hell of a lot of good. I know, inside, you're just a power-hungry punk, who thinks that with wit and charm he'll get everything he wants. But guess what, mustang? It doesn't work like that! I will never, **_ever_**, let you get _anywhere_ _near_ being fuhrer! I'm going to make you into an example! An example of what happens when kids get too cocky for their own damn good!"

Gran lunged forward, arm transformed by his alchemy, punching roy in the stomache, and as he doubled-over, Gran proceeded to punch Roy in the face and in the chest.

Roy fell to the ground, but it wasn't long before he was once again on his feet. Now, cluching his stomach, with a face bloody and bruised, Roy smirked.

_This is it. Roy's gone insane. It actually happened... he went insane. I can't just stand by anymore... I am going to help him and protect him if it kills me, wether he likes it or not, _and so, Riza stepped forward, ignoring Roy's arm which had once again been raised. She aimed her gun, but before she could speak, the Brigadier General laughed and said, "ah, so now your little girlfriend has come to help you, huh? It's about time. I was getting tired of waiting for you, Lieutenant. Well mustang, if those punches before didn't hurt you, I'm sure _these _will."

Riza had almost pulled the trigger, but suddenly Gran was directly in front of her face, and she could feel his fist digging into her abdomen.

Riza crumpled under the force; it was like she had just been punched with a steel boxing glove.

Roy's eyes widened as he watched his Lieutenant drop to her knees.

But Riza was not about to give up _that_ easily. She raised her head to look Gran dead in the eyes, and pulled the trigger.

Gran grabbed his stomach, doubling over. He grunted and moaned, falling to his knees.

Riza's eyes immediatly searched for Roy's, who shone a look of disappointment.

Riza lowered her head, knowing she had let her colonel down.

Roy raised his eyes and gazed at Riza, slowly getting to his feet. He could see she was in pain, but there was something in her eyes that especially troubled him. He felt absolute guilt and disappointment for allowing her to get hurt the way she did, "Riza, I'm—"

BANG!

The gunshot echoed through the night air, almost frozen around them.

Spots of red now adorned Riza's black blouse.

Roy fell to the floor, shock the only emotion on his face.

Gran just laughed into the night sky, once again rising to his feet, "I told you, mustang, power-hungry punks don't get everything they want." And then he disappeared right back into the shadows he had originally come from.

Roy just moaned in pain, trying unsuccessfully to stifle them with his sleeve.

Riza immediately went to his side, grabbing on to him in order to help him to kneel on the ground, "shit, Roy! Roy! I'm so sorry, this is all my fault! I've failed you! I'm so sorry! Roy, please hold on! Roy! ROY!"

Roy just put a finger to her lips and said, "No, Riza, you didn't fail me. You're the best soldier there ever was and ever will be. Don't you dare let anyone ever tell you differently—" "Roy, stop it!" "No, Riza, listen to me! I'm sorry that this had to happen. You should've transferred away from me a long time ago. I'm so stupid..."

Riza grasped Roy's shoulders, tears flowing freely from her eyes.

Roy slowly fell unconscious, giving in to the pain that rang through his body, as well as the pain of his love's tears that shot through his heart.

---------------------------------------------------------

Roy awoke to deadly silence. His eyes strained to identify his surroundings, and he tried his hardest to sit up from the stiff bed he had been laid on.

His eyes flicked to his left when he heard his lieutenant catch her breath.

She immediately rushed to his side from the chair she had been sitting in, "Sir! Are you okay? How is your wound feeling?"

Roy stared into her eyes for a second before lifting a tender hand to his chest. He looked down at his left shoulder. A few inches below it he could see the excess crimson staining his white bandages. He placed his finger tips on the spot, wincing when he made contact.

"The doctors say you'll be fine. They were able to remove the bullet in one piece. They say it's going to hurt for a while, and that the bandages will have to be changed frequently, but otherwise your only reminder of this whole ordeal will be a small scar the size of a dime", Riza spoke as she folded her arms and tried not to look as worried as she felt. Her colonel, her _love_, almost died right in front of her _eyes _and she was powerless to stop it. Her heart stung and her eyes begged to water but she did not allow it. She didn't want to worry her colonel any more than he already was.

"Thank you Lieutenant. I'm sorry our night didn't go as planned. I really wasn't expecting to be attacked by the Brigadier General", Roy said with a bit of a chuckle in his voice, but the chuckle sounded a lot sadder and more apologetic than it did jolly.

"Please, none of this could have been prevented. And, speaking of the General, do we know _why_ he attacked us? Or, more specifically, _you_? That was a completely uncalled-for event, and his threats sounded _very_ serious. I'd suggest reporting this, but Gran can just as easily report _us_ for fraternization. I'm... not sure what our next move should be, colonel", Riza looked uncomfortably at Roy before her gaze turned to the small window on the far side of the room. Her arms tightened around her sides.

"That is an excellent question, Lieutenant. A question to which I am yet to find the answer."

-----------------------------------------------------------

A week passed, and the Colonel and Lieutenant had once again resumed their normal lives.

It was nearing 6 o'clock, and Roy wasn't even close to being done with his papers once again.

Riza watched him like a hawk from her desk, her gun occasionally making an appearance. Every once in a while she would walk over to Roy's desk and stand behind him, all the while reveling in his musky smell, but daring not let him catch on. The last time he figured out what she was doing, things didn't end too well for them.

Still, neither of them could fully figure out the Brigadier General's motives for attacking them that fateful night. When they were questioned as to how Roy got the injury, he'd say that while walking his Lieutenant home from a late night at work, a robber tried to attack them, and Roy was shot while trying to stop him.

A knock was heard at the door, and Roy shouted for them to come in.

"Yo colonel, here's our report. Have fun", Ed broke the silence of the room with his obnoxiously loud mouth. Right after his grand entrance, Al was heard clanking in behind him.

Al swiftly bowed and greeted Lieutenant Hawkeye while Ed plopped down into one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk and they began to discuss Ed's latest missions.

"Hey, I thought you might wanna know, in case you hadn't heard for yourself yet, there's a new lead on that murderer Scar. Apparently he's got it in for you. I'd watch your back from now on, he's pretty damn dangerous, trust me", Ed said, for once a tone of seriousness in his voice.

"I'll do that", replied Roy, a chill running through his spine as he remembered the scenes of Scar's many crimes.

"Well, that's it for us. See ya later, Sparky!" Ed laughed at his joke as he and Al exited the office, Al bowing to both the Colonel and Lieutenant before he left.

Roy just shook his head, "Lieutenant, remind me to never have children. _Especially _if they're going to grow up to be like Edward Elric."

Riza stifled a giggle, "yes sir."

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: So, there you go, chapter 3. I know it sucked, Riza was extremely out of character, and I've hit a huge writer's block. I have no idea where to go with this. I just threw Scar in there to hopefully make it more interesting. I'm sorry, I hope this doesn't let anyone down _too _much. If anyone can give me some sort of idea or direction they think I should go in with this, let me know, it would be greatly appreciated. I'm better at running with ideas than with starting them. **

**I also realize that after Roy gets out of the hospital, I was, like, in a completely different writing perspective. I'm so sorry, this chapter was so crappy. Please forgive me. But, yeah, review and give me ideas as to what I should do. Ok, later days!**


End file.
